


Hands to Myself

by imhereforit



Series: Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforit/pseuds/imhereforit
Summary: or five times Sansa Stark can’t keep her hands to herself and one time it gets out of hand.





	Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by StarksDeservedBetter and the Selena Gomez song with the same name. Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.

This… was completely out of character, Sansa told herself. She wasn’t this kind of person. She was shy. Timid. Private. She barely knew how to talk to girls, much less how to flirt with them at bars. If someone had told her that she’d meet a hot girl in a bar and have her hands up her shirt in a bathroom stall in less than an hour, Sansa would have laughed in their face.

But that’s exactly where she was. She had walked into the bar just over an hour ago looking to have a relaxing drink alone after a long day at work. Her first real job after college turned out to be much harder than she had thought. She thought landing a job at a publishing company would be great, one step closer to her goal of being an editor. But she spent most of her days playing office bitch to the real editors, running to the post office, the coffee shop, the cafe around the corner they always got their lunch from. It was tiring. And annoying. And not really what she wanted to be doing.

So after a particularly difficult day, she just wanted to get a little tipsy, people watch, and then go home.

The stunning brunette who sat down next to her and bought her a drink derailed her plans quickly. She was absolutely stunning, in a very fitted navy blue pantsuit, heels, and with her hair falling in gorgeous waves down her back. Her smile was more intoxicating than the shot she bought Sansa.

“I’m Margaery,” she said, leaning in closer than strictly necessary to be heard over the rowdiness of the bar around them.

“Sansa.” She managed so far not to make a fool of herself, telling Margaery about where she worked, and trying to ask polite small-talk questions without getting too distracted by the way Margaery’s cleavage was visible with her white dress shirt unbuttoned so low.

Margaery was telling her about her job as a legal aide when her hand touched Sansa’ knee. Sansa shivered. She couldn’t deny that she was ridiculously attracted to Margaery. As Margaery told her about some office drama that had brought her to the bar tonight, her hand kept slipping further and further up Sansa’s thigh until her fingertips were playing at the hem of her skirt.

Sansa surprised even herself when she cut Margaery off mid-sentence with a hard kiss. She had never done anything like that before. For a split second, when Margaery’s lips didn’t move against hers, she wondered if she had misread everything. Maybe she was being a creep. She had only recently come out as bisexual, and she’d never been with a woman. Maybe this was just how some straight women were friendly with other women.

But Margaery’s moan against her lips, the way she finally started to kiss Sansa back, and the way her tongue slid against her lip told Sansa without a shadow of a doubt that she had read all the signals correctly.

Sansa broke the kiss with a gasp for air, and realized that her own fingers were tangled in Margaery’s hair. From the way Margaery’s eyes had darkened and her breath had quickened, Sansa didn’t think she really minded.

“I’m going to the restroom,” she murmured against Margaery’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind if you followed me.”

With a quick swallow of her drink and a glance at the stunned look on Margaery’s face, Sansa turned quickly to make her way to the back of the bar, to the restrooms. She thanked the old gods and the new when she found that they were single restrooms. She hadn’t dared to glance over her shoulder as she had made her way back, so she didn’t know if Margaery was following her or not. She prayed that she hadn’t been to forward. It must have been the alcohol. She rarely drank so much, especially around pretty women.

A quick knock shook her from her doubts, and the door opened tentatively as Margaery stepped through. Sansa leaned back against the sink, tried to steady her breath as Margaery locked the door behind her.

“You, Sansa,” Margaery purred as she stalked toward her. “Are not what expected to find when I walked in her tonight.”

Sansa mustered all the tipsy flirtatiousness she could. “Well, I hope I’m not too much of a disappointment.” As she spoke, she reached out to take Margaery by the lapels and pull her body flush against her.

“Oh, darling, far from it.” Margaery crashed her mouth to Sansa’s, not hesitating to slip her tongue to lick at Sansa’s bottom lip. Sansa let out a moan and opened her mouth, letting Margaery’s tongue take her mouth captive. She had never been kissed so thoroughly in her life. She never wanted it to stop.

Without breaking the kiss, she spun them around so Margaery was pressed against the counter. She slid her hands from where they had been tangled in Margaery’s hair and brought them down to her ass. She hadn’t gotten a chance to visually admire it as much as she would have liked, but she let her hands to the admiring for her. Margaery sighed into the kiss, sliding one hand around Sansa’s waist to pull her closer and playing with the hair at the base of her neck that had fallen from her braid with the other hand.

Margaery was pressing her front hard to Sansa, pressing their hips together. With her tight skirt she wasn’t able to slip her thigh between Margaery’s legs to give her some friction. Instead, she slipped her hands down to her thighs and lifted Margaery so she was sitting on the edge of the counter. In just moments, Margaery had her legs around Sansa, pressing her hips to Sansa’s stomach.

Sansa couldn’t stop herself. Between Margaery’s tongue in her mouth, and the heat between her legs grinding against her stomach, Sansa needed to feel Margaery’s skin. She struggled with her shirt, tucked into Margaery’s suit pants. When Margaery realized what she was doing she slid the suit jacket off her arms and helped Sansa pull the shirt loose from her pants. Margaery’s fingers moved to the buttons, but Sansa didn’t help. Instead she slipped her hands under the shirt, fingertips against Margaery’s toned abs.

Somewhere far away, Sansa thought she heard a thumping noise, but she chalked it up to the noises of the bar outside the door.

Margaery’s abs jumped under her fingers, and her hips pressed closer to Sansa. Finally, Margaery undid the last of the buttons and Sansa couldn’t stop herself from breaking the kiss to look at Margaery.

Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes were met with all that pale skin, slightly flushed, pert breasts barely held back by a white lace bra that left very little to the imagination, and kiss-reddened lips slightly parted as Margaery panted for air.

“Like what you see?” Margaery asked. The smirk she leveled at Sansa was enough to make her wet even without the kissing and the hands.

Sansa brought her mouth to Margaery’s neck without a second thought, hands reaching higher to skim the edge of her bra. Margaery was quickly back to grinding against Sansa, but with her mouth no longer occupied, the sighs and moans falling from her lips were even louder. 

Another loud thump and shouts tried to pull Sansa’s attention away, but she couldn’t be bothered. Margaery’s pulse was thrumming beneath her tongue, and her breasts were in her hands, nipples hard against her palms. Nothing could distract her.

Until, that is, the door swung open, the bartender who had been serving them storming through the door.

“Get the fuck out of here!” he shouted. “Damn it, put your clothes on and get out of my bar! You’re holding up the line, here!”

Margaery was in a fit of giggles from her place on the sink, Sansa blushing bright red immediately. Thankfully, the bartender didn’t stay to watch, but let the door slam shut behind him. Soon Sansa was giggling too, and then both of them were in a fit of laughter.

They couldn’t stop giggling as Sansa helped Margaery redress. Margaery led her out of the bar by the hand, still giggling as the passed the line of people waiting outside the door.

“Honestly, it could have been much worse,” Margaery laughed when they stumbled out into the brisk air of the spring night.

“I’m sure I don’t know how it could have been.” Sansa laughed again, still holding Margaery’s hand as they leaned against the brick wall.

“Well,” Margaery said, turning to face her. “I was about 10 seconds away from getting on my knees for you, and I think that would have embarrassed you quite a bit more.”

Gasp left Sansa’s lips, and she pulled Margaery in quickly for a kiss. It was slow and deep and sensuous. When Margaery pulled away, she was smirking again.

“Wanna go back to my place?” Sansa never agreed to something more quickly.

_______________

Sansa didn’t really like movies all that much, but she liked spending time with Margaery. So when she texted Sansa a few days after she’d gone home with her, Sansa had quickly agreed to another date. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Margaery since she laid eyes on her. It was strange, being so taken with someone. But Sansa liked it.

She shouldn’t have been surprised when Margaery’s hand slipped to her thigh the moment the lights dimmed when the previews were over. She shouldn’t have been surprised either, when she lifted the armrest between them and scooted closer so she was pressed against Sansa. Sansa didn’t hesitate to put her arm around Margaery’s shoulders, smiling as the other woman laid her head down on her shoulder.

Her hand crept further and further up her leg, squeezing as she went. By the time the first hour was past, Margaery’s fingers were playing with the seam of Sansa’s jeans just inches from the V of her hips.

Sansa sighed, keeping her eyes on the screen. They were sitting at the end of a row, but there were still people only a few seats away from them on three sides. It wouldn’t take much for someone to glance over and see where Margaery’s hand was.

Sansa was surprised when a shiver rolled through her at the thought of it, of being caught. She should have been blushing from embarrassment, pushing Margaery’s hand away, she thought to herself. Instead, she was blushing for an entirely different reason. She couldn’t stop the way her hips pressed up just slighting into Margaery’s touch. Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa saw Margaery smirk as she slid her fingers up just a hair more, pressing the seam of Sansa’s jeans against her clit.

Sansa couldn’t stop the low moan that slipped from her lips. She clasped a hand to her own mouth, trying to cover up the sound. Margaery’s hand stilled, but didn’t move away from her. Instead she pulled the sweater she had draped over her own legs and draped it over Sansa’s lap, effectively covering her hand.

“Margaery,” she whispered into her hair. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, Sans. You shivered, I just thought maybe you were a little chilly. I wanted to cover you up.”

The person in front of them turned a little to look over their shoulder at the pair. They both stilled and quieted. Sansa tried to turn her attention back to the movie. She wasn’t sure of any of the characters name, the premise of the movie, or even really what genre it was. Everyone was dressed pretty normally, so at least it wasn’t a western or sci-fi movie.

When Margaery’s hand began to move between her legs again, Sansa bit her lips and squeezed her legs shut, trapping Margaery’s hand. She wanted to tell her to stop, to make her move her hand. But another part of her couldn’t imagine making her stop, letting Margaery pull her hand away from the warmth growing between her thighs.

“Sansa,” Margaery whispered against her neck. “Please. I just want you to feel good.”

Sansa swallowed hard, spreading her legs again, Margaery immediately pressing her hand back to the seam. Sansa thanked the gods and cursed them for the fact that seam was resting right on her clit, and every press of Margaery’s fingers dragged it over her clit.

All Sansa could do was lay her head back against the chair, close her eyes, and bite her lips against the sounds threatening to spill from her.

A bright light flashing over her face jolted her upright, and she opened her eyes to find a theater monitor standing over them, flashlight pointed at the ground again. Sansa was thankful he probably couldn’t see her face clearly anymore, because she was sure she was beet red. Margaery’s hand flew from between her legs, resting on Sansa’s thigh instead.

The aisle monitor lifted two fingers and pointed to his own eyes, then to the women cuddled together: the universal sign for “I’m watching you.”

What in the name of all the old gods and the new was Margaery turning her into?

______________

After six months of dating, Sansa would have thought maybe she could keep it in her pants a little better. She would have thought that with all the sex they had in a bed (or at least in one of their apartments…) Sansa would have gotten her libido under her control. She would have guessed that maybe she would have gotten over her exhibitionist streak just a little bit and wouldn’t keep getting caught with her hands down her girlfriend’s pants.

Alas, it was not to be. Even something as simple as a walk through the park near Sansa’s apartment could turn heated quickly.

Sansa had cooked dinner. It was their six month anniversary, and they had already celebrated all day long. They both managed to get the day off work. They had woken up together, spent the day together, had dinner together. And they’d fucked. A lot. Ever since Margaery came into her life, Sansa’s libido had skyrocketed. She wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that she was finally in a sexually satisfying relationship, or because Margaery was so damn sexy. Either way, they had basically spent their whole anniversary fucking.

And somehow, here they were, up in the playground at the park across from Sansa’s apartment, Sansa sitting in Margaery’s lap. Margaery’s hands were under Sansa’s shirt, pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts. Margaery was truly obsessed with Sansa’s tits. She loved to touch them, lick them, kiss them. She’d even settle for just looking at them. But not at that moment. In that moment, she needed Sansa’s breast in her mouth. And she’d be damned if she let the threat of public indecency keep her from her prize.

Margaery pulled back from where her mouth had been at Sansa’s neck and dipped her head to press a kiss to the top of Sansa’s breast. The fingers tangled in Margaery’s hair tightened and Sansa pressed her hips to Margaery’s abs. Margaery loved that Sansa’s breasts were so sensitive, because it meant that she loved the attention as much as Margaery loved giving it.

She dipped her head further, and took the leap, lifting Sansa’s shirt enough that she could mouth at Sansa’s nipple through her lace bra. Sansa gasped and arched her back, pressing her chest closer to Margaery’s mouth.

“Oh, Marge,” Sansa gasped. “We shouldn’t-”

Margaery hummed against her nipple and Sansa shuddered, arching into her harder. “When has that ever stopped us before?” she murmured.

Margaery brought her fingers up to pull the cup of the bra down so she could tongue at her bare nipple. Sansa moaned, thrust her hips against Margaery. Margaery slipped her free hand between them, pressed two fingers to Sansa’s clit. She was so glad Sansa’ was wear a skirt. She could feel how wet Sansa was through her panties.

The flick of a lighter made Margaery jerk her mouth away from Sansa, the sudden loss of suction making Sansa cry out.

“Shhh!” Margaery had to resist the urge to cover her mouth. “I just heard something.”

“Oh, Marge, come on, it was probably a rabbit.” Sansa tried to pull Margaery’s mouth to hers again.

“No, Sans, really, I think there’s someone down there.” She tried to look around Sansa to the ground below their perch on the platform at the top of the slide. Sure enough, off to their left, there was a group of three teenage boys passing something that was beginning to smell like a joint.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Margaery started scrambling to get Sansa’s breast back in her shirt and covered. The last thing they needed was teenage boys leering at them. Sansa caught on quickly, and they tried to be as quiet as possible as the rearranged themselves.

“Hey, ladies, what’s up?” One of the boys shouted at them.

Without responding they dashed in the opposite direction, taking the stairs to the ground two and at time, and ran hand in hand the rest of the way home.

When they made it back to Sansa’s apartment, they collapsed in giggles on the bed.

“You always start things you can’t finish in places you can’t finish them,” Margaery said between fits of laughter.

“What?!” Sansa laughed. “It’s not me, it’s you!”

“Oh, whatever, Handsy! You’re always touching my ass, kissing my neck, using any excuse at all to take a pass at my tits. It’s all you.”

“Well, you always take it further. That part’s not my fault.”

“Sans, half the time you’re literally begging me to finger you at dinner!”

“Am not!”

“Right, sorry, last week at dinner you just said, ‘If you don’t touch my cunt right now I’m going to lose my fucking mind.’ I’m sorry, that was my mistake.”

_______________

To be fair, it was cold outside. When Sansa and Margaery stumbled out of music venue, the cold winter air hit them hard. They made their way into the alley hoping for a windbreak to wait for their Uber.

“Thank you for this, Marge.” Sansa said, kissing Margaery’s cheek. “I know this isn’t your kind of music, but I really had a good time.”

“I did, too, love,” Margaery said against her lips. “But I think I can think of a few ways for you to repay me if you really want to.”

Sansa smirked, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s pulse. She huddled closer to Margaery, whose back was against the wall. Margaery sighed. “That’s heading the right direction.”

Without hesitating, Sansa pulled Margaery’s leg up around her waist, pressing in close, thigh against her cunt. Margaery arched into her, hands going up to tangle in her hair. Gods, Sansa swore she could feel the heat between Margaery’s legs against her thigh. It only made her press harder into her.

Margaery’s fingers pulled at her hair, angling Sansa’s mouth back towards her for a kiss. She slipped her tongue into Sansa’s mouth without hesitation. After eight months of dating, she knew how much Sansa enjoyed making out like horny teenagers, tongues down each other’s throats. She had felt it before, exactly how Sansa got wetter when her tongue swept through Sansa’s mouth.

This time, it made Sansa press her thigh harder to Margaery’s aching cunt. Margaery had never come from over-the-clothes humping like this, but with the way Sansa pressed into her and keened at her kisses, she just might.

A car horn blasted in the road, and Sansa jumped back. The driver rolled his window down.

“Sansa Stark?” he shouted, very obviously annoyed.

“Yeah, what of it?” Sansa was immediately defensive, placing herself between Margaery and the car.

“I’m your Uber driver, let’s go!”

Sansa shrunk, and even from behind her, Margaery was sure she was blushing bright red. Margaery laughed and took her hand leading her to the car. Snow had just started to fall, and despite the awkwardness and Sansa’s blush, Margaery couldn’t believe that she was so lucky to be with someone so beautiful.

_____________

Sansa had tried. She really had. But Margaery was wearing that deep blue dress with the slit half way up her thigh. And her red lipstick. And the heels that made her legs look to die for. And Sansa had had three glasses of champagne very quickly, giving her just a little buzz. And Margaery had barely left her side all night, introducing her to coworkers and lawyers and clients and even a federal judge. Her hand was always on her arm, her lower back, hold Sansa’s own.

She had promised though, before they left Margaery’s apartment. While they were getting ready together, Margaery had made her promise she would behave herself.

“Listen, darling, I’m serious this time.” Margaery looked at Sansa’s reflection in the bathroom mirror, hold eye contact while she slipped her earrings in. “There’s going to be lots of important people at this holiday party, so I really need you to behave. I need to schmooze these people, not end up in the bathroom with your hand up my dress.”

Sansa had said she would behave. And in her heart she had truly believed she would be able to. But that was before all the touching and the drinks and Margaery looking like a goddess.

That’s how she found herself on her knees in the bathroom, door locked, face buried between Margaery’s legs as she licked her cunt.

“Margaery, I can’t take it,” Sansa had whispered in her ear as they walked away from a client Margaery had worked with recently. “Please, I’ll make it quick. I just feel like I’m about to burst. I need you, love.”

Margaery never could resist when Sansa resorted to begging.

Sansa sucked hard on her clit, and Margaery had to bite her hand to keep from moaning aloud. She leaned back, one hand on the counter Margaery had sat her on. Sansa was so good with her mouth, always knew exactly what Margaery needed. Her tongue swirled at her entrance, licking up the arousal gathering there.

When Sansa slipped her tongue inside, Margaery couldn’t hold back a low moan. She desperately wanted to pull Sansa closer, but she couldn’t risk uncovering her mouth. The sounds she knew Margaery could pull from her….

A knock at the door startled Margaery. Her eyes flew open, and met Sansa’s. Sansa pulled away from her, turned towards the door. 

“Occupied!” She said cheerfully, as if she hadn’t just had her tongue inside Margaery’s pussy. 

“You need to come quickly, love, there’s someone waiting,” she mumbled against Margaery’s thigh. Then she was back to sucking Margaery’s clit hard while she flicked her tongue over her nub.

Margaery was nearly crying, a tear of frustration running down her cheek. She prayed to the gods that her makeup wasn’t going to run.

Then Sansa had a finger inside her, curled it once, just right, and Margaery was coming, biting hard into her hand to keep from crying out. Sansa licked her as the came down, cleaning her up as best as she could.

“Come now,” Sansa said. “Someone’s waiting.”

She washed her hands at the sink next to Margaery, straightening her dress in the mirror while Margaery washed up. Sansa dabbed a paper towel over her mouth, cleaning up what had been left there.

With a quick double check in the mirror that they were both presentable, Margaery gave Sansa a nod. Sansa took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom, right past a tall blond woman with piercing eyes. She glared at them as they passed her. Sansa saw Margaery turn red beside her.

When they were out of earshot, Sansa asked who it was.

“Oh, that was just Cersei Lannister, one of the managing partners of the firm I’m trying to get a promotion at. No big deal.” Margaery took a glass of champagne off a waiter’s tray as they passed, downing it in one gulp. “I swear to the gods, Sansa, if your horny ass ruined my shot at a promotion-”

“Then I sure hope it was worth it,” Sansa finished for her.

_______________

Sansa had never seen Margaery acting so nervous. They were on a walk in the park, holding hands and talking about how work had been. They’d been together just over a year, and Sansa had become very well acquainted with all of Margaery’s emotions. From her sometimes sudden anger to her deep compassion for children and small animals, from the way she got homesick for her family to her playfulness with Sansa when they were together.

This nervousness was new, though. And it made Sansa nervous. The sun was setting, it was a beautiful spring evening, but Margaery was barely speaking. She wasn’t pointing out any of the birds that were coming back with the warmer weather. She barely had anything to say about work, and Margaery always had something to say after her promotion in February, working closer with Cersei.

Sansa led them to a park bench and pulled Margaery down to sit next to her.

“Alright, what’s up, Marge?” Sansa was done waiting for Margaery to spill. She needed to know what was going on before she lost it.

“Oh, nothing, why?” Margaery seemed startled.

“You’ve been acting strange since you came over. Now just tell me what’s going. Did something happen with your family? Or work?”

Margaery looked down at her lap. She pulled her hand from Sansa’s and began twiddling her thumbs nervously. “Well, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” When she didn’t continue Sansa pushed. 

“Well, come on then, what is it?”

“I just- okay, so, I know we’ve been together for a year now. Well, just passed a year. And that’s not a long time, but it’s also not a short time either. And I don’t want to rush, but I did feel like maybe… maybe it was time to ask-”

“Stop.” Sansa interrupted. “Please tell me this isn’t going where I think it’s going.”

“Oh, gods, see this is why I didn’t want to ask yet, it’s too soon to-”

“Get married, yes I agree. I mean I want to-”

“Move in together, it’s just, we don’t even know if-”

Both women froze, Margaery finally meeting Sansa’s gaze. “Did you think I was going to ask-”

“Oh gods.” Sansa blushed redder than Margaery had ever seen. “Oh gods, I am so sorry-”

“Shit, Sansa, I like you a lot but that’s awfully fast.” Margaery laughed. Sansa joined her, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, you’re right, I’m so sorry!” They laughed together for a long moment, the tension broken.

“You really want me to move in with you?” Sansa asked. She smiled gently at Margaery.

“Yeah, I’d love it.” Sansa smiled back. Not one of her smirks, but a real smile, soft and open.

“Okay,” Sansa said, leaning in to kiss Margaery.

It only took a moment for the kiss to deepen, Margaery climbing onto Sansa’s lap, fingers in her hair. Sansa couldn’t stop herself. She pressed her palm hard between Margaery’s legs, could feel the heat there through her thin yoga pants.

Margaery groaned, images of life with Sansa making love blossom in her heart. The words fell from her mouth without her permission.

“I love you,” she breathed into Sansa’s kiss.

“I love you, too,” Sansa mumbled against her lips. She pressed up hard then, pulling Margaery deeper into the kiss, tongues dancing together. The world around them melted away as their mouths met and Sansa slipped her hand beneath Margaery’s panties, moaning at the wetness she found there.

“Gods,” she breathed. “You’re so wet. So fucking sexy.”

Margaery bit her lip.

Suddenly there was the blare of a siren behind them, red and blue flashes coloring everything around them.

They jumped apart, Sansa hand slick from Margaery’s cunt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Margaery looked like she was going to die. “I can’t get arrested, Sansa, I can’t.”

“We’re not getting arrested, Marge, it’s fine.” Sansa stood with Margery to face the officer walking towards them. “A ticket maybe. But that’s it. He’ll probably just let us go.”

“Hello, there, ladies. I’m gonna need to see some ID, pleae.” The officer was clearly not in the mood to let it go. Ladies officers were always tougher than men.

“Um, we don’t have any,” Sansa said tentatively. “We just walked over her from my apartment across the street. I don’t think that’s really necessary is it?”

“I’m afraid so,” she said. “If you don’t have any ID, you’re gonna have to come down to the station with me.”

“Oh, please, no,” Margaery begged. “I swear, officer, nothing like this will happen ever again.”

“It’s not that simple, I’m afraid. You’re committing public indecency within feet of a children’s playground. You’re gonna have to come down to the station with me. Now you can come peacefully, or I can call for backup. Your choice.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, officer,” Sansa said quickly. “We’ll come with you.”

By the time they got to the station, Margaery had a plan. She was able to talk them out of anything serious, but they were both ticket and warned that if they were caught again they’d be arrested. Sansa’s dad Ned was coming to pick them up.

“Sansa fucking Stark,” Margaey growled when they were finally alone. “I swear to all the old gods and the new that you had better learn to keep your hands to yourself.”

“I mean,” Sansa whispered, leaning in close to Margaery’s ear. “I could…. But why would I want to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I haven’t given up on Shrike! (If you haven’t read that yet please go read it. #shamelessselfpromotion) Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
